Dirk: Be with Roxy
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Based off of something on YouTube again. It was called [S] Dirk Sing to Roxy if you want to listen to it while reading this two shot. Summary is, Dirk and Roxy are grandparents now! Dave and Rose have children now, and as they all play in the garden behind Dirk and Roxy's estate, they relive their life... (Rated T for slightly mature themes)
1. Reliving The Flowing Past

The two long-time lovers smile at each other as they watch their children play with their grand-children. The elderly woman smiles softly at her youngest granddaughter as she wears her father's shades with a small baby smile.

"Oh...It's so nostalgic, Dirky..." The elderly woman says, leaning onto said male. "I still remember when we met...don't you?" She looked up at him with a wide grin.

Dirk smiled down at his wife, his eyes still focused on his next generation. "How could I forget, Roxy?" He sad with a small chuckle, ruffling her white-blonde hair. The two watched their grandchildren play together. "We still have quite awhile to enjoy our life, so slow down." The male told his wife as she drifted off into the memory of the night when they...cast a glance at each other.

_They were barley eighteen, when their eyes shit glances at each other. One was a popular senior in high school, and the other was a just as popular freshman. And, trust me, she wasn't famous in their high school just for her good grades, __if you know what I mean._

_It was a cold, fall night when they saw each other, not knowing that they'd end up together with two children and four grandchildren. They had barely talked since the lady was too busy talking to her friends at her rather pink table. The young teen was talking to his friends as well, but he was paying attention to the figure of the freshman who was at his social status, only around two months into her first year here._

_The younger blonde caught the older's glance with a grin of approval as she stood up. He quickly looked back at his friends who were talking about China Anne McClain's new song, Calling all the Monsters. The younger simply proceeded to walk up to him, her heels echoing against the brilliant marble floor below her._

_"Hey there!" She sung to him, and he cast a sideways look at her because not doing so would be rude. The younger notices this and holds out her hand. "Would you like to dance?" _

_There was now a crowd of people 'oohing' and 'aahing', followed by a few whistles as the taller stood in front of the blonde. _

_"I'd love to." This was the beginning of their love. It was a popularity dance, but they knew better than to deflect emotions such as those they were feeling. _

_Roxy watched as Dirk held their daughter in his arms, soothing her. Roxy's mouth twitched upwards with a small, nostalgic smile. It was nice to see him taking charge with their daughter. She was in one of her mood swings again, being pregnant and all. The doctor said it was going to be a boy, and they had already decided on an official name for the young child._

_Dirk set the blonde down in her lavender crib, now sleeping soundly as the chime of the music-box played through the room. "Sleep well, Rose..." He whispered, kissing the baby's head. Roxy silently walked up behind him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder._

_Dirk jumped before settling down from the sudden scare. "Good God, Roxy. You scared the ever loving daylights out of me." Dirk huffed, causing the temperamental woman to chuckle. Roxy scowled lightly as she felt a kick in her stomach._

_Roxy winces and places a hand to her stomach. "Sheesh, Dirk. This really is your child, isn't he?" Dirk's laugh rumbled in the room as Roxy straightened herself. It's been around eight, nine months since she was pregnant, so the baby was due any moment now. God, this must have hurt dear Roxy a lot, but what do I know?_

_Roxy kisses his lips lightly and heads back to bed, tired out of her mind. Dirk watches her leave before looking back at his 11 month old daughter with a light smile. "Your baby brother will be coming soon. See you tomorrow, Rose darling." Then, the blond followed his fiancee out to their bedroom._

_"Good morning, Dirky~~~!" The younger chimed as the older slunk out of the room, sitting down in a kitchen chair near her. Roxy kisses her fiance quickly who responds with a garbled "G'morning."_

_Roxy suddenly feels a rather painful kick and hunches over, breathless. Dirk jumps up and places a hand on her back and shoulder. "Dirk-ggh- I'm fine." Roxy struggles to stay straight, but just then another familiar painful kick erupts from her stomach and her hot pink eyes widen as she looks over at Dirk._

_"Dirk. My water broke." Dirk bit his lip, and told Roxy to hold on and that they'd be at the hospital soon. Roxy nodded as another kick took the breath from her. Dirk whipped out his phone and called the hospital they went to for Rose. "I can't hold much longer, Dirk-ggh!" The blonde clutches her shirt as the staff carries her into the ambulance, where a familiar nurse awaited. "Hey, Janey!" The blonde said with a painful smile as the doors shut._

_Dirk raced inside, and up to Rose's bedroom. He blinked in surprise at the situation. Rose was trying to walk by herself. Rose noticed her father's presence and smiled, releasing her grip on the crib bars. "Gee, Gege!" She mumbled, trying to say hey daddy. Dirk smiled widely as he lifted Rose from the floor, who was now confused as she was placed in their car and sped off towards the hospital..._

_"You did it, Roxy. You're good now." Dirk smiled at his wife, who held Rose's baby brother in her arms. Rose was then lead into the room with Nurse Jane. Rose smiled widely as she stumbled towards Dirk, and the two lovers chuckled as the girl wobbled towards them._

_Rose looked up at Dirk and held out her hands, stuttering a single word that made their eyes widen. "D-D-Dadda." Dirk lifted Rose into his arms to see her brother, sleeping in her mother's arms. "B-Baby?"_

_Roxy nodded cheerfully. "Yes, Rose. It's your little brother." _

_Rose stammered a few baby words before furrowing her brows, correcting herself, making the parents chuckle. "Name o-of brudda?"_

_Roxy and Dirk looked at each other with a small smile as Roxy answered back. "Dave. His name is Dave." Rose then smiled at the face of her brother as her lavender eyes shined cheerfully. _

_"Dave!Dave!" Roxy put a finger to her lips and said not to wake him up. Then, Rose nodded furiously, obeying directions as she looked directly at her brother in astonishment..._

"Dirky..." Roxy said to her husband as the sun began it's descent in the sky around 3:00 in the afternoon. "You won't leave me will you?" This comment made the blond immediately look over at her.

"Of course not. No matter if the sun doesn't peak over the horizon tomorrow, I will always be by your side." Dirk said, his grip tightening slightly on her shoulder and she snuggled up against him, her eyes drifting shut.

"Thank you, Dirk." Roxy said to her husband as she drifted into more memories as Dave played with his boy on the swing set that Dirk and Roxy had built for Rose and Dave when they were five and four respectively.

This will be a two-shot story. I hope you wait a little more for this. It might be out today, or tomorrow. I'm not sure...but right now it's 8 o'clock and I must go to bed at 10. I hate school.


	2. Memories Ever-Lasting

_**It was the winter of '86, and the fields had frozen over, so we moved to Arizona to save our only son. He's turned into a man, and thinks just like his mother. He believes that everyone are just lovers, and sees hope in everyone.**_

* * *

_One day, in his teenage years, he brought home a beautiful ravenette on the bus. _

_Roxy was waiting for him, her scarf still wrapped around her neck. Roxy tilted her head in confusion as she saw the unfamiliar girl, but chuckled as Dave jumped off the bus, wearing a wide grin as he talked with her. Ah, they looked so cute together._

_Dave then saw Roxy standing on the porch steps like she usually was, and stepped it up. He walked up to her, giving her an enthusiastic hug. Roxy laughed at his attitude. "Wow, you changed a lot over 8 hours, haven't you?"_

_The raven blushed as she laughed along with Roxy, which made her smirk lightly, but she fortunately learned to pass it off as a friendly smile. _

_"Mom, I met a girl at school!" Dave says with that same wide grin popping back up on his face. This made his mother chuckle, crossing her arms._

_"I see that. Nice to meet you." Roxy held out her hand, which was taken by the ravenette. "I'm Roxy Lalonde-Strider." The girl smiled with a blush as her lime green eyes flashed over to Dave for a second in what seemed as nervousness._

_"I'm Jade Harley. N-Nice to meet you, Ms. Lalonde." Jade said with a bubbly smile, making Roxy laugh heartily._

_"Call me Roxy, Jade. Ms. Lalonde was my mother." Just then, Dirk walked out of the house, sipping on some lemonade. "Oh, Dirk, honey! Look who Dave brought home from school."_

_Jade blushed at went to Dave for cover, who chuckled at her attempt at hiding from his dad. _

_"Finally brought your girlfriend home, Dave?" Dirk asked with a flounce in his tone, ruffling his blonde hair. Dave scowled and then hissed at him._

_"How do you know about Jade already? I haven't even talked about her yet!" This made Jade shrink back into her sweatshirt with a fierce red blush. Roxy chuckled nervously with a shrug that meant 'I'm so sorry for their actions.'_

_"I pay for your phone bills-" Dirk cut himself off and stuck his hand out to Jade. "Excuse me, I am being rude. Nice to finally meet you, Miss Harley."_

_Jade smiled and shook his hand. "Call me Jade, Mr. Strider. Or would you like to be called Dirk?" She asked, eyeing Roxy nervously. The mother's are the ones that usually cause the break-ups in a relationship, but Roxy was completely 100% encouraging this relationship. It pained her to acknowledge the fact that her little baby boy was growing out his habits when he was a child, but she knew it'd happen someday._

_"Dirk is just fine, Jade." He kissed the top of her hand, which made Dave narrow his eyes behind his round shades that resembled his father's pointy anime shades. Roxy sighed as the two began to argue. She looked at Jade who was smiling at Dave lovingly._

_"Jade, dear?" This caught her attention from the fighting two. "Would you like some lemonade?"_

_"Of course! Gym was terrible today!" Jade cheered as they walked inside to the kitchen as the father and son fought._

* * *

_**Even though she moved away, we still get calls from our daughter. She has eyes just like her father; blue when sky's are grey. And, just like him, she never stops, never takes the day for granted. Works for everything that handed to her, never once complained. **_

* * *

_Rose steps out of her lavender car, and her eyes are greeted with the familiar sight of her parents in the house, most likely watching Jeopardy or something odd that elderly people watch because of their years in existence. However, that'd be rude to call them old, so Rose agrees that they are simply elderly and wise._

_She bites her lip nervously, but relaxes once her fiance hugs her. "Thank you, John. I really need some support now."_

_Said raven smiled wide as he opened the backseat door, and out bounded a little girl in a dark purple sundress which the two could rarely ever wash due to her psychical attachment to the dress. "Don't worry, Rose! I'm sure they won't be mad!"_

_Rose smiled and nodded as she watched her little girl, jump to open to the door on the porch, then fall on her rear, making the two laugh. Then, Roxy and Dirk came out after seeing the familiar car._

_Roxy hugged her big girl tightly, who hugged back with teary eyes. "Oh, Rose! You've grown so much! I'm so..." Roxy held back tears as she looked into Rose's eyes that held so much of herself when she was younger. "Oh my, Rose. I'm never going to get over this."_

_"Momma! Momma!" Their child called from around the house corner with a bright smile. "Uncle Dave's here! And, CC's here too!" Then, the small girl disappeared around the bend. Rose sighed, and patted John's shoulder._

_"It's your turn, John. I'm not feeling so hot." John nodded with a bubbly smile, kissed her cheek, and took off around the house where a series of loud laughs occurred. Dirk smirked and went back there too, but more slowly because he was elderly. Not old. Elderly._

_Roxy then grins. "Another child, Rose?" When she gets a nod in response, Roxy helps her to the other room they had available. Dave and Jade were in one room with their 4 year old son, and their daughter preferred sleeping on the couch downstairs. Rose and John would be in another room along with their almost 5 year old daughter. Perfect house and semi-perfect life, what more could a couple ask for?_

_Roxy sat down next to Rose, who was now laying on her back, staring at the white ceiling. "Rose, darling... I have to tell you something." Rose was silent but her lavender eyes snapped over to her mother's weary hot pink ones. "I had to go to the hospital a few weeks ago. I don't want to tell Dirk yet, so I'm telling you and I already told Dave and Jade." Rose was now sitting up straight confusion and fear heavy in her features._

_"Mom?" That single word made Roxy try and avert her gaze elsewhere nervously._

_"I've been diagnosed with cancer." She finally spoke, crying into the sheets on the bed. "The doctors said I might not make it, even with treatments." Rose stroked her mother's hair until John walked in the room._

_"Hey, so I'm guessing you heard, Rose?" John sighed, sitting next to Roxy who was hiccuping. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Roxy. Dave and Jade believe you can power through it, and so do I. I know Rose believes you can, so you should probably tell Mr. Dirk before it's too late." John suggested as he lay on the lavender bed sheets, his blue eyes glazed over with worry._

_Roxy took a deep breath and swallowed harshly before standing weakly. "You're right-HIC! I'll go tell him now." Roxy hiccups as she staggers out the room. Almost instantly, Dirk tackle-hugs her._

_"Roxy, you didn't have to hide it from me. You shouldn't be embarrassed. Everyone is fighting alongside you." Dirk grinned painfully. "I'll make sure we keep up our promise okay?" Dirk held out his pinkie finger, and Roxy smiled painfully as they recited the promise they made when Rose was born. _

_**"Together forever, no matter the consequences or reality of a relationship. Always together, always each other's song."**__ Then, they hugged each other..._

* * *

Now, around 4 years later, Roxy and Dirk are still alive, sitting in the garden swing, watching their grandchildren play around with several pieces of equipment scattered around the sunny patch of garden. Roxy opens her eyes wearily, and looks at her little angel couples.

"We made the right choice, Roxy." Dirk say, drifting into sleep himself. "I am suddenly really tired, what about you~~~?" He yawned, trying to stay awake.

Roxy realized she was as well. She felt like she hadn't slept in the 4 years since the treatments had ended. She nodded as her hot pink eyes shut slowly. "Yea, I'm really, really...tired..."Then, they fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

I hope you know what I mean by fall asleep.


End file.
